Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with cleanroom construction and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,149 B2, issued to Cates, et al teaches the configuration and assembly of components used to make up a wall system that is useful for cleanrooms. Specifically a connector block for joining perpendicularly oriented studs, and a corner stud and deflection track for connecting the top track of a wall panel to a conventional ceiling grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,791 A, issued to Long, et al., teaches a modular cleanroom conduit and the method for using it when transporting products between two cleanroom environments when traveling through a less clean environment between the cleanrooms. The conduit can be adapted and modified for various distances between two cleanrooms. Each modular section has perforated floors and filters for filtering incoming gas being circulated, and exhausting out gas and contaminates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,579 A, issued to Daw, et al., teaches an industrial cleanroom structure having a plenum enclosure assembly on top of the cleanroom enclosure assembly. The plenum assembly has a top, bottom, and side covers that are sealed to prevent contamination, and a filter system through which air enters the cleanroom enclosure. The cleanroom enclosure includes fabricated wall studs attached to the plenum support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,203 A, issued to Daw, et al., teaches a connector system to provide airtight sealing between a ceiling structure and a wall structure suitable for use in a cleanroom enclosure. The connector system includes an elongate channel member which is attached to the ceiling structure such that it forms a continuous airtight seal. An elongate cap member which is received within the elongate channel member is attached to the wall structure to form the top edge of the wall structure. Elastomeric seal members are placed between the cap member and the channel member to create an airtight seal.